Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160614210247
Nicknames people have called you - Cam is the only one worth mentioning. The rest are nicknames given to me by my family and are too embarrassing to reveal. #'Age' - 21, but soon to be 22 in 8 days. #'Favourite colour' - Pretty much any shade of blue. #'Character(s) you relate to the most' - Glenn Rhee, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Sansa Stark, Nathan Scott, Magnus Bane, Monty Greene, Freddie McClair, Marco Del Rossi, Cam Saunders, Haruka Nanase, etc. #'Top fandoms you associate yourself with' - LOL, I don't know. Degrassi was my FIRST fandom, but I'm not really still apart of it in terms of discussion. I use the Degrassi Wiki and all, but I don't watch the show anymore. Other than this wiki, I try to avoid fandoms for the most part or just don't get involved in any of the communities anymore. HOWEVER, if I had to pick a fandom that I've been the most proud to associate myself with, I would say either Disney or Harry Potter, since they've had the most cordial fans in my experience. #'Favourite season' - Summer. My Canadian ass has to endure extremely cold and long winters, so summer is like God's gift to me. I don't care how hot it gets. #'Favourite holiday' - Christmas. I hate the winter, but ironically, I love Christmas. I'm a very festive person and totally get into the mood when the holidays are here. #'Favourite drink' - Apple juice. It's my go-to drink. #'Hobbies you enjoy doing' - TRAVELLING, learning languages, studying other countries and their culture, reading (whether it be books or online articles), photography, watching YouTube, and playing video games. Oh, and I love to sing. I don't know if I'm good at it, but I love doing it. I honestly sing all day. #'Most memorable thing that's happened to you this year so far' - Hmm, it's hard to pick just one, but if I absolutely had to choose, I'd probably say the best thing that happened was that I got to see Hedley (my favourite band) in concert for the first time! Other than that, I've generally doing great. I did really well in school this past semester. I've gone to cultural communities with my friends to immerse myself in other ethnicities, since I don't have enough money to travel my ass off yet, lmfao. I've also made a couple of new friends this year who are studying abroad from Japan. I still can't say if this year has been on par with 2015, but it's been really good, nonetheless. I still have bad days (many, in fact), but I'm just staying positive and enjoying myself as much as possible. There is also a lowkey chance that I'll be going to Japan later this year, in which case, 2016 will top all. #'If you could have a superpower what would it be' - Invisibility. I always envied Harry Potter and his invisibility cloak. #'Favourite YouTuber(s)' - Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, ConnorFranta, Ryan Higa, iiSuperwomanii, Mimeiland, PDRさん, Rachel & Jun, Mahoto Watanabe, Einshine, PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, DaveDays, Communitychannel, Philip DeFranco, Shane Dawson, DaveyWavey, Tyler Oakley, WatchCutVideo, Buzzfeed, SourceFed, AsapSCIENCE, Smosh, JKNews, and MORE. We all know that you nor I have time to be here all night, so I'll stop. Bye. #'Favourite band(s) or artist(s)' - Hedley, Maroon 5, OneRepublic, Lights, Owl City, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Girls' Generation 소녀시대, EXO 엑소, Arashi 嵐, etc. #'If you could choose one thing to be good at that you aren't what would it be' - Damn, choosing only ONE thing is tough, because there are a shit ton of things I'd love to be better at. I'd really love to be good at sports, honestly. I come from a very athletic family, but other than skating and swimming (which is my favourite sport), I've always sucked at athletics. #'Favourite place to eat' - Any Japanese or Korean restaurant, but of course, there's nothing better than authentic ones. Asian cuisines tend to be among my most favourite foods to eat. #'Some of your favourite fictional couples' - Naley, Glaggie, and Camaya. #'Shoes or sandals' - Whatever is appropriate for the time of year is dependent on what I wear. I would say that I prefer shoes more as a whole, but I enjoy wearing sandals in the summer. #'Favourite book(s)' - Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close, Bridge to Terabithia, Something From Nothing, and the Harry Potter series. #'Favourite TV show(s)' - The Walking Dead, Breaking Bad, One Tree Hill, 6teen, and The O.C. are among my top favourites. #'A quote you live by' - "Growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional..." – Walt Disney. Words I live by everyday.